


Strawberry Pocky

by Emejig16



Series: Mindless Fluff [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Phanfiction, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil play  "The Pocky Game"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Pocky

“Hey Phil, wanna play a game?” Dan asked.

“I feel like I’m going to regret it if I say yes,” Phil commented, looking up from his laptop.

“I promise you that you won’t, ” Dan chimed, closing Phil’s laptop.

“Hey!” Phil exclaimed.

“Shhh, it was just Twitter,” Dan said as he sat on Phil’s lap. “It’s called the Pocky Game.” He said, pulling out the box of Strawberry Pocky from behind his back.

“The Pocky Game?” Phil questioned.

“Yep. It’s where one of us takes a stick of pocky and puts it in our mouth, and we both have to munch on it. First person to pull away loses.” Dan explained as he opened the box of pocky. “So, do you want to play?"

Phil chuckled as he moved his laptop out of the way, "Sure.”

Dan smiled and slid off of Phil’s lap.

“Okay, sit so that you’re facing me.” Dan said before he placed the stick of pocky in his mouth. Phil blushed as he leant forward and slid the other end in between his lips and bit down. He watched as Dan’s eyes widened and cheeks reddened as he did the same.

They both kept nibbling on their end of the stick, gradually getting closer to each other’s faces as they ate the pocky. Phil looked down at the disappearing stick and then looked into Dan’s eyes, letting out a soft giggle.

Dan couldn’t help but snicker when he realized the pocky stick was essentially gone. Phil’s blush deepened, as Dan bit down onto the last piece of pocky, connecting their lips in a shy kiss.

Phil smiled into the kiss and pushed Dan on his back as he kissed him passionately. He lifted his hand to cup Dan’s cheek, melting into his lips as he let his tongue gingerly graze along the side of Dan’s mouth getting a bit of the remaining piece of pocky.

The kiss heated up quickly; Dan draped his arms around Phil’s neck savoring the heat and delicate sensation of Phil’s lips on his. He slid his hands up into Phil’s hair, running his fingers through his black locks as he felt Phil’s leg softly grinding into him, causing him to moan slightly.

Dan pulled away slightly out of breath and a bit flustered. He brushed his nose up against Phil’s and let out a soft giggle as Phil pecked him again.

“I win.” Phil murmured against Dan’s lips

**Author's Note:**

> The Mindless fluff series is just basically a collection of my short and sweet fluffy fics. None of them are related, aside from the fact that they are all sweet little moments.


End file.
